Peppa goes to the club
This isn't exactly a sequel of Zoe goes to the club, i just wanted to see how 'WTF DID I JUST READ' i could make something. i'm putting all my cracktastic-ness out there this time. so yea. this might be deleted later XD TURN BACK NOW Peppa pig: mum, i'm going to the club. Mummy pig: :O! Peppa P. Pig! Peppa: what? Mummy: how DARE you call me mum! you will call me Mummy at all times! YOU'RE GROUNDED!! Peppa: awwww what? Mummy: ~throws peppa up the stairs, into her room, and into her bed~ AND STAY IN! Peppa: THIS. SUCKS >:U Goldy: yea. you should sneak out, bro. Peppa: totally! ~jumps out the window~ Goldy: that's my Peppa. :) Peppa: ~climbs back into her room~ Goldy? since when could you talk? Goldy: i dunno man. you're probably really high right now. Peppa: oh. ~jumps back out the window~ so peppa begins her long journey Peppa: ~3 hours of running later~ HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!??!? (after about 7.1000000 miles of running, Peppa made it to the club) Peppa: ~jumps into the window of the club, high as frik~ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Everyone: OH, PEPPA! Peppa: ~runs to the dancefloor dances like Beyonce~ Danny dog: YEEAAA GURL! ~throws money at~ Peppa: ~stops dancing completely~ Everyone in the world: .......... Peppa: (whispers to Danny) you make me sick.~throws him into her house and into her bed~ AND STAY IN! ~everyone continues to dance~ DJ Polly: Alright everybody now it's time to slow it down a bit. find that special someone and dance your ass off. (Everyone pairs up accept peppa) Peppa: aw man D': ~goes to the bar~ Rae rabbit: what can i get you, dude? Peppa: just some water. Rae: sure ~hands her the water~ Peppa: ~gulps and sighs~ i think i might be forever alone. that was when Peppa saw the taco. sitting there perfectly on the bar. She saw it and instantly knew, she had just laid her eyes on the love of her life. Peppa: ~gets really big eyes~..ohmahgod Rae: oh. that's just my lunch. Peppa: that's not your lunch!...it's my soulmate ♥ Rae: you are a sad, strange little pig. Peppa: ~snatches the taco up~ YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! ~hugs the taco and cries~ come on. taco. let's dance! Taco:... Peppa and the taco slow danced for about a good 3 hours Dj polly: BIATCH! WE'RE NOT EVEN PLAYING SLOW SONGS ANYMORE Peppa: YOU'RE JUST JELOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A LOVE LIKE WE DO!!! RIGHT, TACO? Taco:... Danny: TAKE THAT! ~takes the taco and kisses it repetedly~ Peppa: DANNY! STOP IT! STOP IT YOU MONSTER! Danny: ~eats the taco in one bite~ Peppa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~runs out the club door~ Danny: pff. peppa be crazy. Peppa: ~drives into the club with a truck and runs over Danny~ IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!!! Mummy pig: ~runs in~ PEPPA P PIG! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE AND NOW YOU KILLED SOMEONE. Peppa: dude. don't have a cow! Mummy: YOU LISTEN HERE MISS-- oh no... I'M HAVING MY BABY!! Peppa: oh no. you don't mean! Dj polly: EVERYONE GIVE HER SOME ROOM TO BREATHE! Mummy: DEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ~gives birth to a cow~ Peppa: why tho? Mummy: look what you did, peppa! i had a cow!!! Peppa: O.O the end Category:Episodes Category:Cracktastic Category:Crazy Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Peppa goes to... Category:Episodes starring Peppa Pig Category:Fanon